


Prelude

by BanditCoone



Series: Eclipse [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Experiments, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditCoone/pseuds/BanditCoone
Summary: She’s been trapped here her whole life. She’s just not sure where “here” is.
Series: Eclipse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754188
Kudos: 1





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning for this- if you’re uncomfortable with general experimentation on people, this isn’t the best thing to read.

4:30 A.M. - UNKNOWN LOCATION  
She woke with a start, as she normally did. Getting a good night’s sleep never came easy. Without checking the clock to her right, she instantly knew what time it was. Someone would definitely be here soon to collect her for testing.

She really did hate the tests. They went on for hours- days even- and left her exhausted. That or starving, hurt, terrified, and likely a combination of the three. Sure, some days would involve simple tasks like solving puzzles or memory problems but there were always bad days. Endless fights against people obviously stronger than her, days without social interaction or food or even worse things were all a daily risk. If all of these tests were geared toward understanding her, hadn’t they gone on long enough? Shouldn’t the researchers have some sort of idea how she worked? 

Standing up from the mattress on the ground, she grabbed the water bottle sitting near the door. Today was bound to be something terrible if she was being given something like this right off the bat. But, something was better than nothing. Any extra strength may give her a shot at getting through the day.

The door slid open to reveal one of the many research assistants. Without saying anything, she stood and followed him out the door. She was used to the routine by now. 

The white hallway was its usual silent, save for her heart jackhammering in her chest. Just stay silent, she told herself, silence will make it quicker.

She followed the assistant to another door that he opened with a keycard. He gestured for her to enter. With a shuddering breath, she did so and listened as the door shut behind her and effectively locked her inside. Looking around, she didn’t see anything aside from a window and a small speaker below it. Memories of rooms like this gripped at her mind suddenly- terrifying reminders of what to do if she wanted to survive whatever cruel experiment was going to occur.

The speaker suddenly crackled to life, a harsh voice saying one thing. “Fight.” 

The door she’d entered through opened once more, a clearly enraged figure stumbling in. This was bound to be great.

Her opponent was quick. They obviously had experience from previous fights too, immediately throwing her to the ground and landing hit after hit. She knew any attempt to try and reason with them, to try and stop the fighting would fail. Pain screamed in her arms as she tried to keep holding a block. She couldn’t hold it for any longer and finally just let them fall to the sides as the person continued to strike.

Hit after hit. They were going for her face now. Hit after hit. She didn’t care anymore. Hit after hit. She was so tired. Finally, they stopped and she tried to stand and get away. Her vision was too blurred though and she couldn’t focus. It was far too late when she realized a fist was coming directly toward her face and then she was out. Gone.

-  
When she woke up, she was in her room. The fluorescent lights were out for some reason. That never happened- unless there was a major storm or another emergency. Head throbbing, she heaved herself off the mattress.

She pressed an ear up against the door and tried to listen through the ringing. Something was definitely happening. Noises filled the hallways for the first time in a while. Lowering herself to the ground, she peeked under the doorframe.

The lights had remained on in the halls, allowing her to see the shadows of footsteps as figures ran past. From what, she didn’t know. Maybe something had gotten loose in the facility? Shouts and screams suddenly began, growing louder and closer before she could ponder another explanation. The pain in her skull grew worse with them, making her silently cry out. 

Whatever was out there definitely wasn’t friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so if it totally failed I’m expecting it. This is the prelude for a sort of AU I’m working on, so some things should make more sense as time goes on. Other than that, thanks to anyone who actually read this :)


End file.
